Garesu Nonosuke
' Garesu Nonosuke '(ガレス ののすけ Garesu Nonosuke) is a fanmade character in the Inazuma Eleven universe. He usually dons the numbers 5 or 37 jerseys of the team he plays for, when playing. He is currently captain of EXO, and plays as a Defender. Profile Inazuma Eleven Stars "This speedy but calm Defender has earned himself the nickname 'Lightning Wall' because of his speed and defense!" Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Normal Form: "The Ex-Captain of another team. He still has a few regrets about joining Raimon.." Dark Form: "The evil's made him turn a complete 180. His plays've gotten better, though." Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy "A member of Project Exodus, Garesu's plays've improved since uniting with his darkness." Appearence Garesu has dark brown hair, with little red 'horn'-like bits of hair at the sides of his head. His eyes are brown. In his first appearence, he is seen wearing the Shibuya High School uniform. Later, he is seen wearing the dark gray and silver uniform of his team, EXO, along with the black captain's band of the team. As Dark Garesu, his horns go up, resembling devil horns, and his eyes become red. Other than that, he doesn't change that much. Through the one of the omake, it's revealed that the 'horns' are detachable. He's also seen wearing his casual outfit, which is a silver-and-red shirt and grey shorts. Personality Garesu, in his first appearence, is calm and quiet, not saying anything as he walks around the corridors of the school. When playing soccer, Garesu suddenly becomes quite hard working, although he does get a little bit smug if he notices he has the upper hand in a game. As Dark Garesu, he becomes extremely smug and arrogent, his style of playing becoming rough and violent. Hissatsu Normal (EXO) Form DF Deep Mist DF Hunter's Net OF Presto Turn DF Flash Wall Infinity (Evil!Garesu) Form DF Flash Wall OF Decoy Release OF Britannia Cross SH Eternal Blizzard Raimon Form DF Flash Wall DF Hunter's Net OF Presto Turn OF Soyokaze Step Keshin Hikari no Senshi, Richard Lionheart Mixi Max MIMAX Sir Gareth (Normal Garesu) MIMAX Ivan the Terrible (Dark Garesu) MIMAX Dark Garesu (Normal Garesu) Soul SOUL' Flamey' Plot (Chibi Omake) His chibi self is seen bothering Chibi Keeve, and is shown to be not-quite-as serious as his real self. It's unknown if he and Chibi Keeve are as close as they are in the main EXO series. Trivia *His dub name, Gareth, is a direct translation of his first name, Garesu. *This turns out to actually be ''his first name. '(Gareth)''' *His name's written in western order because of the fact he's actually English. *In the games, he'd be a Big Bang exclusive character, with Tachibana Kengou in his place in Supernova. *Feel free to add him to any stories.. Just tell me first, alright? *He has a character song called 'Idomu Unmei!' *The person he's set to be Mixi Maxed with, Sir Gareth, has the same name as him. (Garesu/Gareth) *He is currently set to have ''three ''Mixi-Maxes (Two as himself, one as his dark self.) *He can ''technically ''be obtained by Mixi Maxing Ichino with Shindou, using Shindou's aura, however, the Mixi Trans won't have the same hissatsu as Garesu, because of Flash Wall being custom. *His original design had darker eyes and darker hair, and no red horns. Garesu Gosuke "Go! Flash Wall!" (talk) 14:18, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanmade Character Category:Male Category:Wood Element Category:Defender Category:Midfielder Category:Captains Category:EXO Category:Raimon (GO) Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Exodus Academy Series Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy